


Sexy Lingerie

by yasminkhxns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Sexual Humor, the doctor being as dumbass what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminkhxns/pseuds/yasminkhxns
Summary: The Doctor + sexy lingerie. What could go wrong?





	Sexy Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to the collarbone cult, with the idea for this coming from the amalgamation of dumb shit we talk about.
> 
> You're welcome xx

The Doctor’s voice was muffled by the bathroom door as she called out to Yaz.

 

"Are you sure this is gonna look ok? I’ve never worn anything like this before."

 

Earlier in the day, Yaz took the Doctor on a trip to Ann Summers to get her some lingerie for the bedroom. The Doctor was apprehensive at first, but all it took was one of Yaz’s smiles that were meant only for her and she was convinced. They took their time, only purchasing items that the Doctor said she was comfortable to try. Yaz wasn’t going to push her when she’d never worn anything like it before.

 

There was a bang and a yelp from the bathroom, followed by what could only be presumed to be an alien curse word. Yaz got up off the bed and softly knocked on the bathroom door.

 

"You alright in there Doctor?" There was a momentary pause of muffled movements before the alien replied.

 

"Yeah, think I might be just about ready now. Give me a minute and I’ll be out."

 

Yaz sat back down on the bed, anticipation coursing through her veins. She’d seen the Doctor out of her clothes plenty of times before, but the idea of her in the lingerie they’d bought was a lot for her to handle but she couldn’t wait regardless. The Doctor was beautiful, and she knew this would only accentuate that.

 

The door to the bathroom clicked open and Yaz’s stomach clenched in anticipation. The Doctor stepped out into the room.

 

"So, what do you think?" She gave a quick twirl. "Do I look sexy?" The Doctor stood with her hands on her hips, clearly feeling very good about herself.

 

The sight was not what Yaz was expecting. She sat stunned, jaw agape at the sight of the Doctor in front her. While she was still unable to comprehend any words after a palpable silence, Yaz noticed the Doctor shifting uncomfortably on spot, beginning to doubt herself in her newly exposed state of dress.  "Do you not like it?"

 

Yaz snapped her jaw shut, drawing her gaze up the Doctor’s body before trusting herself to respond.

 

"No, it’s great! It’s just.." Yaz sighed "It’s just you’ve got the suspenders on your arms and the corset is on backwards." Now that Yaz had said it out loud she struggled to stifle a giggle at her girlfriend incorrectly wearing lingerie with a now very confused look on her face.

 

"Wait what?!"

 

Yaz couldn’t help it when she burst out laughing, getting up off the bed and lightly placing her hands around the Doctor’s upper arms. "These," she said giving them a light squeeze, "should be on your legs. And these ties" Yaz dragged her finger down the centre of the Doctor’s midriff, "should be on your back."

 

"Oh.." The two women held each other’s gaze, the proximity between the two almost making Yaz forget about the Doctor’s incorrect state of dress. She pulled away from the Doctor and sat back down on the bed trying not to seem too eager. "Right, go back into the bathroom and take it off and call me if you need help this time ok?"

 

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "Ok."

 

The Doctor turned around to head back into the bathroom when Yaz practically screamed in laughter. She quickly spun back around to see what Yaz was laughing at. "What? What’s so funny?!"

 

Yaz was lay back on the bed tears slowly leaking from her eyes in uncontrollable laughter, trying and failing to explain what was so funny. It began to frustrate the Doctor, who couldn’t understand what her girlfriend found so amusing. "Come on Yaz, what is it?" She folded her arms in slight annoyance.

 

After a short while, the brunette finally managed to compose herself enough to explain, the occasional giggle still escaping her lips. "Doctor! Why.. why have you got the.. oh my god I can’t believe you!" Yaz burst out laughing again still in awe at what the Doctor had done.

 

"Yaz!"

 

"I’m sorry, I’m sorry." Yaz wiped another tear from her eye. "It’s just, why on earth have you the strap-on attached to your arse!" Yaz once again couldn’t hold back laughter as the Doctor twisted around on the spot, looking like a dog chasing its tail.

 

"Is it not supposed to be there? I thought it was a tail, like some animal kink you had something. I didn’t wanna judge!"

 

Yaz’s laughter halted at the Doctor’s reasoning. "Doctor! You thought I had a doggie kink?!"

 

The Doctor shrugged nonchalantly. Yaz began chuckling again, still finding the whole situation hilarious.

 

"Didn’t you have a dick for like, 2000 odd years before now? How did you get so confused?!"

 

The Doctor’s hands flailed in the air "I don’t know! It doesn’t exactly look like a proper penis does it!"

 

Yaz stood up off the bed once more, pushing the Doctor by her shoulders back into the bathroom. "Right this is too much, get back in there, take it all off and come join me in bed." She giggled again. "I don’t think anything can be sexy tonight after you and your penis tail."

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd ever write the words 'penis tail' in the sentence of a fanfic yet here we are.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
